love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Trouble Busters
Trouble Busters is a song from BiBi's third single. BiBi is a sub-unit under μ’s; the group consists of Maki Nishikino, Eli Ayase, and Nico Yazawa. It was released on December 24, 2014. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by Yuugo Sasakura and arranged by Tatsuya Kurauchi. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14293)' 'CD' # #Trouble Busters # (Off Vocal) #Trouble Busters (Off Vocal) # Videos PV by Lantis = Trouble Busters starts playing at 1:27. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Hey, hey! Ah... we are Busters! Toraburu ga yama tsumi shikatanai (Kirai kirai yo yan natchau) Makenai yo taishita koto janai yo (sou da sou da) Awatezu ni Find a way, oh yeah! (Trouble Busters! hara hara Busters!) All right anna yatsu (Hey, you!) All right wasureru yo (Good-bye!) Joudan janai watashi no mae kara (joudan janai) Forever kie chae! (kie chai na!) Seiippai (Hey!) waraou ka (Hey!) Nandemo nai sa kore kurai!(Ah, so!) Seiippai (Hey!) waraou ka (Hey! ) Nandemonai sa dakara niko!! (Niko!) Hora ne (Hey!) genki dashiteru furi shitara (I love solitude) Itsunomanika waite kita Niko-Niko Smile (Niko!) Hey, hey! Ah… we are Busters! Tameiki de midareru kanjou (Tsurai tsurai wa iitakunai) Keiken chi fueta to kangaete (sou da sou da) Kinishinai Find my love, oh yeah! (Trouble Busters! ira ira Busters!) All right otoko yori (Hey, you!) All right yuujou Please! (Come on!) Mou shinjinai amai kotoba wa (amai kotoba wa) NeverEver iranai NeverEver iranai yo! (iranai yo!) Te o totte (Hey!) hashirou ka (Hey!) Nantomo nai sa waraerusa! (Ah, so!) Te o totte (Hey!) hashirou ka (Hey!) Nantomonai sa kyou mo niko!! (Niko!) Jaa ne (Hey!) omoidetachi sayounara (You are phantom) Kitto tsugi no kaze ga fuku Niko-Niko Stage (Niko!) Waratte wasurete waratte wasurete ashita wa genki da nikkori All right, all right! Good-bye, good-bye! Waratte wasurete waratte wasurete ashita wa genki da nikkori All right, all right! Good-bye, good-bye! Nandemonai kara nantomonai kara nandemo nantomonai kara Sou da sou da waratte wasurete waratchae! (Good-bye Baby) dakara (Good-bye Baby) deaitai (Good-bye Baby) tsugi wa (Nai tari nanka shinai) watashi wa makenai Kanashimi nante No more iranai (iranai yo!) Te o totte hashirou ka nantomonai sa waraerusa! Te o totte hashirou ka nantomonai sa kyou mo niko!! Seiippai (Hey!) waraou ka (Hey!) Nandemonai sa kore kurai! (Ah, so!) Seiippai (Hey!) waraou ka (Hey!) Nandemonai sa dakara niko!! (Niko!) Hora ne (Hey!) genki dashiteru furi shitara (I love solitude) Itsunomanika waite kita Niko Niko Smile Kitto tsugi no kaze ga fuku Niko-Niko Stage (Niko!) Hey, hey! Ah... we are Busters! |-| Kanji= Hey,hey! Ah…we are Busters! トラブルが山積み仕方ない （キライキライよやんなっちゃう） 負けないよ大した事じゃないよ（そうだそうだ） 慌てずに　Find a way,oh yeah! （Trouble Busters! ハラハラBusters!） All right　あんなヤツ（Hey,you!） All right　忘れるよ（Good-bye!） 冗談じゃない私の前から（冗談じゃない） Forever消えちゃえ！（消えちゃいな!） 精一杯（Hey!）笑おうか（Hey!） なんでもないさ　これくらい！（Ah,so!） 精一杯（Hey!）笑おうか（Hey!） なんでもないさ　だからﾆｺｯ！（Niko!） ほらね（Hey!）元気出してるフリしたら（I love solitude） いつの間にか湧いてきた　Niko-Niko Smile（Niko!） Hey,hey! Ah…we are Busters! タメイキで乱れる感情 （ツライツライは言いたくない） 経験値増えたと考えて（そうだそうだ） 気にしない　Find my love,oh yeah! （Trouble Busters!　イライラBusters!） All right　男より（Hey,you!） All right　友情Please!（Come on!） もう信じない甘い言葉は（甘い言葉は） NeverEverいらない　NeverEverいらないよ！（いらないよ！） 手を取って（Hey!）走ろうか（Hey!) なんともないさ　笑えるさ！（Ah,so!) 手を取って（Hey!）走ろうか（Hey!) なんともないさ　今日もﾆｺｯ！（Niko!） じゃあね（Hey!)思い出達さようなら（You are phantom) きっと次の風が吹く　Niko-Niko Stage（Niko!) 笑って忘れて笑って忘れて　明日は元気だﾆｯｺﾘ All right, all right!　Good-bye,good-bye! 笑って忘れて笑って忘れて　明日は元気だﾆｯｺﾘ All right, all right!　Good-bye,good-bye! なんでもないからなんともないからなんでもなんともないから そうだそうだ　笑って忘れて笑っちゃえ！ （Good-bye Baby）だから （Good-bye Baby）出会いたい （Good-bye Baby）次は （泣いたりなんかしない）私は負けない 悲しみなんてNo moreいらない（いらないよ！） 手を取って走ろうか　なんともないさ　笑えるさ！ 手を取って走ろうか　なんともないさ　今日もﾆｺｯ！ 精一杯（Hey!）笑おうか（Hey!） なんでもないさ　これくらい！（Ah,so!） 精一杯（Hey!）笑おうか（Hey!） なんでもないさ　だからﾆｺｯ！（Niko!） ほらね（Hey!）元気出してるフリしたら（I love solitude） いつの間にか湧いてきた　Niko-Niko Smile きっと次の風が吹く　Niko-Niko Stage（Niko!) Hey,hey! Ah…we are Busters! |-| English= Hey, hey! Ah… we are Busters! Trouble is piling up into a mountain, it can't be helped (I really hate this, I’m so fed up with it) I won’t lose, these things aren’t important (that’s right, that’s right) I'll find a way without panicking, oh yeah! (Trouble Busters! Pitter patter Busters!) All right, that sort of person (Hey, you!) All right, forget about him (Good-bye!) It’s not a joke, from my sight (it’s not a joke) Disappear forever! (you will disappear!) With all your effort (Hey!) shall we laugh? (Hey!) This much is nothing to me! (Ah, so!) With all your effort (Hey!) shall we laugh? (Hey!) It’s nothing, so smile!! (Niko!) Hey now (Hey!) keep your chin up if you’re going to pretend (I love solitude) It sprung out before I even realized, my Niko-Niko Smile (Niko!) Hey, hey! Ah… we are Busters! The disordered emotions within a sigh (It’s really painful, I don’t want to talk about it) I think my experience points have increased (That’s right, that’s right) Don’t mind it and find my love, oh yeah! (Trouble Busters! Irritated Busters!) All right, from guys (Hey, you!) All right, I want friendship please (Come on!) I won’t believe your sweet words anymore (Sweet words are…) I don’t ever need them, don’t ever need them! (Don’t need them) Take my hand (Hey!) shall we run? (Hey!) It isn't nothing, I can smile! (Ah, so!) Take my hand (Hey!) shall we run? (Hey!) It isn't nothing, smile today too!! (Niko!) See you (Hey!) say goodbye to the memories (You are phantom) The next wind will definitely blow on the Niko-Niko Stage (Niko!) Laugh and forget and laugh and forget, tomorrow is going to be great ~smile All right, all right! Good-bye, good-bye! Laugh and forget and laugh and forget, tomorrow is going to be great ~smile All right, all right! Good-bye, good-bye! Because it's nothing, because it's not nothing, because it's everything and not nothing That’s right, that’s right, laugh and forget, go ahead and laugh! (Good-bye Baby) Therefore (Good-bye Baby) I want to meet you (Good-bye Baby) Next up is (I won’t cry or anything) I will not lose No more sadness, I don’t need it (Don’t need it!) Take my hand, and shall we run? It isn't nothing, I can smile! Take my hand, and shall we run? It isn't nothing, smile today too!! With all your effort (Hey!) shall we laugh? (Hey!) This much is nothing to me! (Ah, so!) With all your effort (Hey!) shall we laugh? (Hey!) It’s nothing, so smile!! (Niko!) Hey now (Hey!) keep your chin up if you’re going to pretend (I love solitude) It sprung out before I even realized, my Niko-Niko Smile The next wind will definitely blow on the Niko-Niko Stage (Niko!) Hey, hey! Ah… we are Busters! Gallery Single Scans= Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ References Category:Love Live! Category:Discography Category:BiBi Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Eli Ayase Category:Maki Nishikino Category:Nico Yazawa